


Días de enfermedad

by Kikinu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce está perturbado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días de enfermedad

Bruce _odia_ los viajes de negocios. Es decir, los viajes de Bruce Wayne, no los de Batman. No que los de Batman sean muy placenteros, pero…

En fin, odia estar tanto tiempo alejado de Gotham y de la capa. Ah, y de sus chicos también. No es que no confíe en que ellos puedan defender juntos Gotham, no… el problema es que no confía en que sus chicos puedan defender juntos Gotham sin matarse entre ellos en el proceso.

Afortunadamente, esa horrible semana en Hawai ha acabado y el frío clima de Gotham lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Sólo quiere llegar a la mansión, saludar a los chicos y…

— ¿Qué rayos…?

— Oh, _mugagos_ , _Guce esdá_ de _vuegda_.

En el sofá de la sala, viendo algo que Bruce espera no sea _The Sound of Music_ , se encuentran sus cuatro hijos, sentados de menor a mayor y tapados hasta la barbilla con una enorme manta verde y amarilla.

Los cuatro tienen un aspecto deplorable. Están despeinados, con profundas ojeras, las narices rojas y los rostros pálidos. En la mesita frente a ellos se encuentra una montaña de pañuelos usados que hacen que Bruce arrugue la nariz en señal de desagrado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Greí gue egas_ el _megor dedegdive_ del mundo, ¿ _dú gue grees_? — gruñe Jason, para luego estornudar.

— _Gay_ , no _gueas_ así — lo regaña Dick, sorbiéndose los mocos —. _Ag pagueceg_ , Damian se _enfegmó_ en _eg cogueguio_. _Buego_ , digamos _gue compagdig_ un _badmovig_ con _ég esdognudando dodo_ el _diembo_ no fue la _megor_ idea _gue duvímos_.

Jason vuelve a estornudar y Dick le pasa un pañuelo, que el muchacho acepta sin protestar. Damian, temblando, se apretuja contra Tim, que lo abraza de costado, acercándolo más a él.

— _Greo gue_ es _hoga_ de _ga medigación_ — dice Tim, haciendo que Damian proteste y entierre el rostro en su cuello.

— Ese _gagabe_ es _hoguible_. No _guiero seguig domándolo_ , _guiego domag_ la _medigación_ en _pasdillas_ como _usdedes_.

— El _médigo digo gue egues_ muy _guigo_. _Pego dú eguiges_ la _siguiende peguígula_ si lo _domas_ — lo consuela Jason y es lo que Bruce necesita para confirmar que lo han enviado a una dimensión paralela.

— Amo Bruce, que bueno que haya vuelto.

Alfred entra en la sala cargando una bandeja con cuatro vasos de agua, una botella de jarabe y algunas pastillas.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Por qué…?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bruce está completamente desconcertado y necesita que Alfred lo ilumine un poco.

— No se preocupe, señor, los muchachos estarán bien. La gripe se les pasará en unos días. Mientras tanto, deben guardar reposo.

Una alarma suena en la cabeza de Bruce.

— ¿Desde cuándo están así?

— Unos tres días, señor.

— ¿Y quién ha estado…?

— No _de preogubes_ , _Guce_. Las _guigas esdán haguiendo_ un _gan dabago güidando_ de _Godham_ — dice Dick, mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Jason y Jason la suya en el de Tim.

— Alfred, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? — pregunta, sin dejar de mirar a los muchachos.

— Por supuesto, amo Bruce, sólo déjeme darle su medicación a los muchachos.

Bruce ve, anonadado, como sus hijos toman sus respectivos medicamentos, apretujándose aún más entre ellos. Jason abraza uno de los brazos de Dick mientras Damian solloza luego de beber el jarabe color verde brillante.

— Es _hoguible_ , no me _gusda_ — dice el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Es la primera vez que Bruce lo ve actuar acorde a la edad que tiene y eso es muy fuerte.

— _Aldred_ , ¿puedes _daegle_ a Damian _una pogción_ de pastel? — pregunta Jason, mientras Tim frota el brazo del más chico, confortándolo.

Bruce está _muy_ perturbado.

— Claro, amo Jason. ¿A ustedes también se les apetece una porción?

— Sí, _pog favog_ — dicen al unísono sus hijos mayores, para luego balbucear algo emocionados cuando en la pantalla comienzan a cantar _Do-Re-Mi_.

Una vez en la cocina, Bruce se desploma sobre una silla, devastado.

— Se están muriendo, ¿verdad? — pregunta, desolado tras la idea de perder a sus cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

Alfred enarca una ceja, sacando un pastel de chocolate de la heladera.

— No que yo sepa, señor.

Eso lo tranquiliza un poco. _Un poco_.

— ¿Tuvieron un encuentro con Ivy y por eso actúan así? ¿Los poseyó un demonio? Oh, cielos, Alfred, dime que no los estás drogando.

Alfred no sonríe pero Bruce sabe, después de tantos años, que la expresión que tiene es el equivalente a una sonrisa condescendiente.

— Sólo están enfermos, amo Bruce.

— ¿Deliran de fiebre? _Dime_ que es eso, o voy a creer que se acerca el fin del mundo. Otra vez.

— Amo Bruce, sólo tienen un poco de gripe. No deliran, no están poseídos, no se están muriendo y _no_ están drogados. Al menos el amo Jason me dijo que no lo están.

Bruce se masajea el puente de la nariz, mientras intenta convencerse de que no está en un coma profundo y esto es sólo un delirio.

— Se están llevando… _bien_. Nunca los había visto llevarse bien. Alfred, nunca los había visto siquiera estar en el mismo cuarto sin que haya insultos o patadas volando por el aire. _Algo_ tiene que estar pasando.

Alfred le alcanza una taza de café humeante que a Bruce le sabe como cielo líquido. Durante unos segundos olvida el extraño comportamiento de los chicos. Entonces Alfred habla.

— Si he de serle sincero, señor, debo decirle que el primer día fue como se hubiese esperado. Pero imagino que la desgracia une a las personas y los cuatro saben como se siente el otro.

A Bruce no le termina de convencer esa respuesta, pero no llega a decirlo porque Alfred se marcha con las porciones de pastel.

***

— ¿El juego del miedo? — Bruce mira con una mueca de desaprobación a Damian. Jason, en cambio, asiente repetidas veces.

— _Gan_ decisión, _babybigd_.

— _Dégalo_ , _Guce_. No es como si no hubiese _visdo gosas peogues_ en la vida _gueal_ — agrega Tim, aún abrazando al más chico, que asiente.

— _Dú siempge esgugas_ a _Dimodhy_ , _padre_ , el _diene gazón_.

Bruce no sabe qué le perturba más, si el hecho de que Damian llame a Tim ‘Timothy’ o que esos dos estén de acuerdo en algo. Y con Jason, al mismo tiempo.

***

— Me voy a patrullar — anuncia Bruce, pero ninguno de sus hijos le responde, demasiado ocupados cantando _You can’t stop the beat_ , de _Hairspray_. Al parecer, todas las películas que elije Dick son musicales.

Viendo a Damian mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música y a Jason cantando a voz en cuello, Bruce se pregunta qué tan cierto será eso de que Alfred no los está drogando.

***

Cuando llega a la mansión, los muchachos ya no están en el sillón. El lugar está limpio y la manta descansa doblada sobre la mesita.

— Se fueron a dormir temprano, señor — dice Alfred, entrando —. El buen sueño ayuda a recuperar la salud.

A Bruce aún le resulta extraño que los cuatro estén viviendo con él. Después de todo lo que han pasado, es raro ver por las mañanas a Jason desayunando en la cocina o a Tim y Damian compartiendo la mesa.

Claro que es aún más extraño (perturbador, en realidad) verlos llevarse bien, pero eso es otro tema.

— ¿Así que ya están en sus cuartos? Con lo unidos que se veían creí que sería imposible separarlos — comenta.

— Así es, señor — dice Alfred y Bruce detiene su intento por subir la escalera.

No puede ser.

— Dime que no están durmiendo en mi cuarto.

El silencio de Alfred suena como una risa cruel en los oídos de Bruce.

— Sería incapaz de mentirle señor. ¿Preparo el sillón?

***

Al tercer día de dormir en el sillón (porque de ninguna manera va a dormir en los cuartos infectados de gérmenes de sus hijos), lo despiertan unos gritos desde la cocina.

— ¡Voy a matarte, demonio!

— ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, Drake!

— ¡Deja de joder, Jay!

— ¡No me digas Jay, niño dorado!

Bruce no suspira aliviado porque es Batman y Batman no suspira, pero realmente lo tranquiliza que sus hijos se hayan sanado y todo vuelva a la normalidad.


End file.
